Chuck vs The Lion King
by Venillashiz
Summary: The only thing that Chuck loves more than Tron is The Lion King, and he's devastated when he finds out that Sarah has never heard of it. The only remedy? Make her watch it with him! Fluffy!


A/N: I love The Lion King. I love Chuck. What better way to honour them both by putting them together? I never get sick of watching The Lion King, and it's one of my favourite classic Disney movies, unlike the crap that plays on that channel now. (Mind you, I'm 14, I'm childish and I like these things)

So without further ado, please enjoy this little one-shot that will completely destroy your mind with mindless fluff and cheesiness – it's Gouda, not Cheddar! Also, reads are the chocolates for my heart and reviews are the chicken soup for my soul!

Theprincess1511's away on yet _another_ holiday, and she can't really beta for me now, so I apologize for any mistakes!

I don't own anything!

* * *

He stifled a yawn as he slammed a pillow over his face, groaning and moaning into the soft feathery centre of the comfy cushion. Having just gotten back from a mission, he was, to say the least, exhausted. His muscles ached, his head was pounding, and to top it off, he felt a flu coming on. He couldn't move a muscle without feeling the burn.

He let out an even louder groan as his room began to get uncomfortably warm, having forgotten to turn on the air conditioning when he'd entered his room. Beads of perspiration began to stain the pillow that shielded his forehead, and he had no choice but to find a way.

The typical technique, he figured, was to yell frantically for Ellie and command her to do his bidding, but that method had gone out the window when he turned ten and when he realized that it was Ellie who had commanded him around.

Still he pressed on the idea, screaming rather childishly for his sister, who immediately came rushing into his room, worried and flustered. Upon hearing his request, she frowned.

"This is your emergency, Chuck?" She paused, gesturing toward the air conditioning unit, perched high above the ground. "You had to scream like a maniac for me, to turn the air conditioning on, for you?"

He smiled sheepishly, showing the whitish glare of his teeth and clasping his hands together as though he were a child pleading for candy. Ellie narrowed her eyes and walked out of the room in a huff, hand never coming near to the remote placed on Chuck's bedside table.

"Ellieee!" He whined, drawing out each syllable of his sister's name, praying for his only hope to return to him. He contemplated taking a bite out of himself, seeing as he was being roasted alive. _I bet I taste good, _he thought smugly. _If I ate myself, will I be twice as big or disappear completely? _

When his bedroom door creaked, Chuck was thoroughly convinced that God existed and was answering his prayers. Ellie stood in his doorway yet again, arms folded across her chest. As the smile that ghosted over her lips quickly spread into a grin so evil that Fulcrum would have recruited her just to scare their enemies, he whispered yet another prayer under his breath.

"Chuck," she said, her smile wiped cleanly from her face. "I will turn the air conditioning on for you."

Chuck did a little dance in his head and once again thanked God for giving him such an amazing sister.

"On one condition," she continued, face morphing into her devious look from earlier on, causing Chuck's face to fall.

"Anything, Ellie, just turn the damn thing on!"

"I want you to watch the Lion King with me," she stated firmly, more of a command than a condition.

"Ellie, you know how emotional I get when I watch that!" He complained, desperate to keep her from going through with her plan.

It wasn't as if he hated the movie. He loved it to bits and regarded it as Disney's greatest creation. But with Casey's surveillance going on in Casa Bartowski, he would have been a laughing stock if he was recorded crying during the scene where Simba's father, Mufasa, passed away. He considered covering the cameras, but it would have alerted Casey, and humiliating, it would have been, when Casey burst through the doors and saw him crying in person.

"I don't care, Chuck. It's that, or you turn it on yourself," she replied smugly, raising an eyebrow at him.

He rolled over onto his stomach, letting out a deep sigh and an exaggerated groan at the pain. "Fine, just turn it on."

Ellie let out a cheer of delight and climbed onto the bed, shooing Chuck toward the other end of the bed.

He shot her a quizzical look, "Aren't you gonna put it into the player?"

She smirked at her brother, "I happen to know that you were the last one to watch it." Grabbing the television remote on his table, she pushed the "play" button. "And knowing you, it'll still be in the DVD player."

As the advertisements scrolled through the screen, Ellie flipped the covers off herself, heading to the kitchen to scavenge for popcorn. Chuck remained on the bed, watching the screen as intently as he would his favourite sci-fi movie, half buried under his blanket.

Ellie returned with a bowl of freshly buttered popcorn, eagerly returning to the inviting bed, just as the movie began.

The African chorus belted out the lyrics to the majestic song as animals began to appear on screen – Elton John's "The Circle of Life" was honoured with glory. Birds, giraffes, zebra and others of nature's finest flocked toward the magnificent rock formation known to them as "Pride Rock", where the king of animals reigned, the lions.

A faint beeping sound shook both Ellie and Chuck out of the splendour of the African plains as Ellie reached into her pocket for her phone and muttered a curse under a breath.

"It's the hospital, I've gotta go." She said with a dash of sadness and scrambled out of his room. He listened closely as she scampered throughout the apartment, slammed the front door and honked her car horn twice as a goodbye to him. He smiled, relieved that he no longer had to watch the Lion King since he had gotten his wish – he was nice and cool now.

But as Rafiki, the elder baboon, held a handsome golden-furred lion cub into the air, he was once again sucked into the world of talking animals where lions ruled over other animals. Hearing his bedroom door open and thinking that Ellie had forgotten something and had returned, Chuck kept his eyes glued to the television screen.

"Simba's too hot for you to resist, huh?" He teased, a long running joke between the siblings. Simba, the main focus of the show, was Ellie's long time crush, while Nala, Simba's mate, was Chuck's.

"Who's Simba?"

Chuck froze, realizing that instead of Ellie, it was Sarah who had entered his room. His jaw went slack as Sarah failed to laugh and reveal that she had been joking about not knowing who Simba was.

"You've never watched The Lion King?" He asked slowly, gasping once Sarah shook her head. He paused, getting confused now.

"Wait, why are you here anyway? There had better not be a mission, cause I can barely move a muscle," He said with a soft chuckle.

He swore he saw her blush.

"Well, I was bored, so I told Casey that he could have the night off, and we could do a little cover maintenance." She shrugged, eyes darting around his room, landing on anything but him.

"Ellie had to get to the hospital and Awesome's there too, so there's not much of a cover to maintain," he smiled apologetically.

Just as she was about to open her mouth in a reply, he cut in, "But, my dear Sarah Walker, since you haven't watched The Lion King before, I command you to watch it with me right now."

She eyed the bed suspiciously as though it were going to come to life and eat her. _A_ _bed and Chuck? Not a good combination, _she thought. Making up excuses was part of spy life, and she had no trouble whipping up something convincing to pardon herself from the torture of sharing a bed with Chuck without being able to act on the overwhelming urges to jump him there and then.

"Oh, it's alright, I've got some… paperwork to take care of anyway." _Real smooth, Walker. _

"Sarah Walker, was that a lame excuse that you just gave me?" He teased, picking up on her lie easily. She was bored as quack, and it was obvious to him just by looking at her. Not giving her time to even feel embarrassed, he spoke again, "Now, are you going to come willingly or will I have to scream for Casey to make you?"

Rolling her eyes at him, she conceded, climbing into the spot where Ellie had previously occupied minutes ago. Chuck smiled warmly at her sulking form, replaying the movie from the start.

* * *

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't tell me that the movie was a cartoon."

"You didn't ask."

Silence.

"What's with the monkey?"

"He's an advisor to Mufasa. A close friend of his, I suppose."

"Who's Mufasa?"

"Okay, let's just watch, shall we?"

"Fine…"

* * *

"I hate hyenas. They're the reason why I've always wanted a cat instead of a dog."

"You've always wanted a cat?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? I'm not allowed to keep one because Ellie's allergic to fur."

"Well, I don't know, I always thought a guy's best friend was a dog."

"That's just a typical stereotype."

A pause.

"I've always wanted a chinchilla."

* * *

"Chuck, are you crying?!"

"I can't help it! I mean, it's the saddest part of the movie and Simba keeps crying for his dad to wake up. And don't deny it, Sarah, I saw you wipe that tear away."

"I merely yawned, mind you."

"Ah, and what was that sniffle?"

"Oh, shut up."

Laughter.

* * *

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Simba's really hot."

"So is Nala."

"They're cute together."

"Yep."

_Just like us._

* * *

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you watching the movie, or are you watching me?"

_I'm watching you. _"I'm watching the movie!"

"Sure, you are."

"I am!" _Not._

"You are now…"

"I'm trying to watch, Sarah. You're disrupting my concentration. Now, look at that, we'll have to rewind! I have no idea what just happened." _Change the subject, change the subject, change the subject._

A roll of her eyes.

"Scar just confessed that he killed Mufasa. Simba called him a murderer, there's nothing to rewind for!"

"Shhhh…"

* * *

"Wow," she breathed, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She chortled, still mesmerized by the film. It was definitely original and unique in its own way, and as a plus, she felt a strong bond to Simba, sensing that even though he was a mere cartoon character, her life was somewhat related to his. Granted that her life wasn't as messed up and jeopardized as his was, there were still definite similarities.

Her dad had been arrested; his was killed. He was alone for a while, as was she. Timon and Pumbaa found him; The CIA found her.

Simba had found love in his best friend and so had she in hers.

A soft snore erupted from the still figure tucked snugly next to her, the blanket draped comically over his face, his brown mane peeking from under the covers, jolting her from her thoughts.

She smiled as his hand grasped hers in his sleep, squeezing it on occasion as if to tell him that she wasn't going anywhere. As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but realize that she belonged exactly where she was. As far as she knew, he was her Simba, and she was his Nala.


End file.
